Love between Humans & Vampires
by CharmedEssence
Summary: Rudolph thought it was impossible to find love and for someone to fall in love with a creature of the night like himself. That was untill he met Claire Thompson, when he first saw her he started to have this growing need to be beside her. She is the reason that he yearns to be human so badliy, and she wants that as well so together they all will break the curse.
1. My Kryptonite

Love Between Humans & Vampires

A Little Vampire Fan Fiction

Chapter One- My Kryptonite

Rudolph-13 Tony-12 Claire-11

It was a normal frosty night, there where stars all over the sky Rudolph loved to stare at the stars and pretend to wish on them. He flys around in bat form and it seems to be a peaceful night so he decides its safe to take a nap and rest his wings for a while. So he finds a nice little branch on a tree to wrap his claws around and hang loose.

He shuts his eyes for a few moments then he starts to feel this burning sensation. He opens his eyes burning them, to find one of Rookery's spotlights on him . He squeals in pain and flys away his wings feel like they were close to being singed off. Rudolph looks behind him to see Rookery in his red truck following him flashing bright lights in his path.

Rudolph tried to duck and dodge those lights but every time one of those lights hit him it only weakened him more. Rudolph did not know how long he could carry on he knew his only chance for survival was to lose Rookery but that was easier said then done Rookery is very persistent when it comes to hunting Rudolph's kind.

Rudolph flew down a hill where there was a deep mud puddle at the end of it, Rookery was bold enough and stupid enough to follow Rudolph down that hill. Rookery's truck got stuck in the mud and would not budge, so Rudolph lost Rookery for now, and flew towards a castle that's windows were lit up. He flew in front of a balcony intending to pass the castle in search for sustenance, he was growing weaker by each effort he made. Then he heard the sacred chant that his father would say when he would align the amulet with the comet and the moon to turn Rudolph and his family human again. He looked into the window of the balcony Rudolph started squinting his eyes from the dim light that was in there, he saw a young vampire about his age Rudolph thought

"A brother, mabey he can help me in my time of need" Rudolph gazed at the young one before entering.

"Ab ovo, in to to" Said the young one lifting up his cape then hissing and attacking a monkey. Rudolph who was desperate needed blood and fast or he would die off, he flew in to the fireplace and changed into his usual form which took a lot out of him. He was weak and knew he was near death. The young one gasped and walked towards Rudolph fresh blood on his long fangs. Rudolph licked his lips he was so thirsty, his tounge was so dry like sandpaper he could drink anything. Even the forbidden human blood that his family swore an oath not to drink. Rudolph was out of breath and his heart was beating slower and slower with each passing moment, his heart trying hard to pump barely any blood into his veins.

"What clan... are you from brother,...are the lights gone?" Rudolph says taking deep desperate breaths. Just then the young ones fangs fall from his mouth and he asks"who are you?" that's when Rudolph realizes that the young one is a human. Rudolph bares his white fangs an hisses at the boy.

"You are not a brother.." Rudolph says

"Well I'm not a sister" says the boy

Rudolph bares his fangs again at the human and says "your human,.. your full of blood" then hisses once boys eyes widen in those huge glasses and he gasps "gonna keep it that way dude" then starts to run toward the door. But Rudolph needed take a human life to survive this night, So he climbed on to the door and hissed at the boy, the boy runs and hides behind his desk then Rudolph falls to the floor with a thump.

"I'm too weak..."Rudolph says to himself, just then the boy comes to him and asks "do you need help?" Rudolph looks up at the boy wiping ketchup off his face Rudolph never seen a human act like this before "what kind of twisted mortal are you?..." he asks weakly

The boy widens his eyes and points at him "I know you, I saw you in my dream!"

"must have been a nightmare" said Rudolph the boy replied "it was" Rudolph starts to sit up. "I must leave" Rudolph says to the boy, the boy helped the him then he says "but you can't even walk".

Then Rudolph pushed him away and ran to the balcony saying "who needs to walk, when I can fly!" then Rudolph jumps off the balcony and floated for a while but then grew too weak to hold his own weight "ah Ah AHHH" Rudolph fell with a loud thump on the ground.

The boy looked down at the weak vampire from the balcony, he knew he needed help with this so he would need his younger sister Claire to help him. The boy barged in to his sister's room across the hall and she had her head phones on painting beautiful, and bright huge flowers on her walls. She was rocking out singing along to her favorite song fireflies by Owl City.

"I'd like to make myself believe,... that planet earth turns slowly,its hard to say I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, cause everything is never as it seems" she sings. Then the boy pulls his sisters headphones off she says aloud "Tony!, what is your problem?" she says while retrieving her headphones back from her brothers clutches. Tony looks at Claire with eager eyes "I need your help" he says, Claire tilts her head with a confused look "with what?' she asks. Tony rolls his eyes and groans taking his sister's hand dragging her along down the stairs. "Tony,... explanation please!" Claire says, Tony tells her to be quiet and being the stubborn girl who Claire is, she yanked her hand out of Tony's and said "if this is one of your stinking pranks, I am not falling for it Ty!" she then started to make her way up the stairs.

Tony begged his sister "it's not I swear look, I really need your help please Claire" she rolled her blue eyes flipped her long, curly, fiery hair out of her face and groaned "oh alright". Tony looked at his sister she had paint all over her jeans ,used to be black converse,and her pink shirt,he rolled his eyes and sighed before continuing on.

They snuck behind the couch where there parents were snuggling up together watching a soap opera eating chips. Then they opened the door and closed it with caution so they don't alarm there parents, they start walking out in their front yard.

"Why are we outside?" asks Claire Tony groans "stop asking questions and just follow me" then they see the vampire passed out on the grass "What the hay, T-Tony what, who,.."she looks up at the balcony then down at the vampire "how?,... what is going on?"

Tony rushes to the vampires aide saying "are you okay" the vampire says "do I look it?" his voice was muffled with his head in the grass. Claire slowly approaches him and then a flash of light hits them. The vampire covers his eyes and hides in the bushes saying "Rookery!" Claire sits beside him. The vampire starts to breathe loudly, hands griping the grass asking "do,..do you know.. where I can get a cow?"

"If you want a glass of milk?" asks claire, the vampire shakes his head "no,.. not milk a cow... hurry"."Theres a farm a block from here" says Claire while looking at the vampire, then she looks at Tony "get the wagon, Tony!" Claire demands. So tony went to go get his wagon leaving Rudolph and Claire alone.

Claire looks around at the landscape and then at the moon nervously anxiously waiting for Tony to return. whistling to break the silence, looking anywhere but at him she felt Rudolph's glare. Rudolph was looking at her with a grin she felt it and slightly turned to see his face his crimson eyes, handsome features, he made butterflies fly wildly in her stomach and her heart beat twice as fast. She blushed at his smile and turned away shyly,he silently chuckled.

Tony came back with the wagon and said "okay got it sister"

Rudolph leaned on claire as she brought him to the wagon he was breathing heavily. His breath makes her skin tingle. She helped him inside the wagon and Tony pulled him to the farm Claire walking beside Rudolph making sure he doesn't slip off the wagon. They get to the farm and they go into the barn filled with cows. Rudolph then hypnotized the cow with his forefingers and said

"you eyes are getting heavy,...you're falling into a deep sleep" he goes behind the cow and bites into it Tony looks at him amazed saying "cool!". Claire's face looks green like she is going to throw up "ew,I think I'm gonna hurl" she says then leaves the barn. She goes to sit on the wagon in front of the farm but then she sees a red light blinking and is curious to where it is coming from.

She starts going toward it then big spotlights hit her and she saw it was a truck coming toward her about to run her over. She screamed and then she heard someone say "shut your eyes!"She felt a tight embrace around her waist and the wind in her hair, then he whispered in her ear.

"you can open your eyes now" she opened them and saw that they were on her dads blimp. she was amazed by the view she could see all the lakes twinkling in the moonlight. The moon over shadowed the blimp making it feel like you could almost touch it. Then she saw him his face glowing white and his eyes reflecting the moon, Rudolph smirks at her then asks

"enjoying the view?" Claire giggles like a fool then she says "yes I am, and thank you for saving my life"she smiles at him, and his smile grows larger because he notices that her face is red from blushing too much. Then she sees Tony on the other side of the blimp jumping on it "WoooHoo this is so much fun!" then he turns to Rudolph and Claire and says "come on Rudolph, Claire jump with me" Claire looks down below the blip and gets nervous about it then says "I am afraid Ill fall" Rudolph stands up and holds his hand out to Claire. "Come on its alright I wont let you fall" Rudolph says in a soothing voice she smiles up at him and takes his hand, he helps her up and they all play and jump together Rudolph constantly adoring Claire's smile.

Rudolph never wanted this night to end he wanted to spend all his time with his new friends instead of being tucked away in a crypt which is pretty shameful. He loved his family but he was happy when he could meet some new people it is refreshing to him and very exciting.

They were jumping around laughing and playing together happily, when Tony said "I think we should get home" and then he sits down exhausted. Claire and Rudolph looked at each other with sad eyes knowing that they shall go their separate ways soon. Then Claire went up to her older brother and begged "can't we just stay a bit longer please Tony" Then Rudolph looked up the sky, the sun was going to rise soon. His heart ached when he said "Claire, Tony's right it is time to go home" he said in a sad voice he didn't want this to end, just as much as Claire. They were having too much fun enjoying one another's company.

She looked at Rudolph, tears about to spill out of her eyes and one did fall down her cheek Rudolph caught it with his thumb. She hugged him, she felt so right to him, her body so warm and soft, also very fragile like a flawless glass doll. He hesitated a little, then he held her gently brushing her fiery long velvety hair with his fingertips as she lay her head on his chest, the wind blows and throws her long hair onto Rudolphs face. As he captured the scent of her hair that was of lavender and peppermint, it took his breath away.

He looks down at her and smiles then he whispers in her ear "don't be sad Claire, we shall see one another again" she looks up at him and smiles that smile he has been wanting to see once again and then asks "oh... Rudolph, you promise?" His grin became wider then ever before and said "yes, I promise"

They started flying Tony yelling "I'm flying,...Yeaaa!" Rudolph chuckles at Tony, and then looks at Claire shutting her eyes and biting her lip. Rudolph looks at her in concern and says "Claire its alright, open your eyes" Claire shakes her head, "no I can't, I'm scared". "You can trust me Claire, please open those beautiful eyes of yours so I can see them" Rudolph begs with a soft,calm voice. She takes a peek down and gasps holding onto Rudolph's arm with both hands clinging on it for dear life.

Claire is now shaking and looks terrified and then Rudolph says softy "Claire please, look at me" she looks at him and he nods his head and smiles "your okay, don't be afriad"he says to her and holds her hand tighter. Then she smiles and releases a breath of relief and keeps her eyes on him Rudolph looks at her with his flawless smile. Then Tony breaks the silence "wow its great to be a vampire" Rudolph looks at Tony and says "membership does have its privileges".

"I thought vampires were monsters, I didn't know they could be kind like you" said Claire Rudolph smiles at her she smiles back making his heart roar to life. Then Rudolph says "My family is apart of a rare and unique clan, that only feeds on animal blood, we are shall you say the vegans of vampire society, we want to become humans not eat them for dinner".

They flew onto Tony's balcony gently and went into his room, Rudolph still holding Claire's hand. Tony kicks off his shoes and jumps into bed he has his hands behind his head and then sighs "wow that was fun!" then Rudolph said "I havent had so much fun with friends my age, sence I really was 13, I thank you both for everything" Tony got up and Tony and Rudolph shared a high-five and a fist pump. Then Rudolph looked at Claire while kissing her hand she blushes bright red he loves to make her blush and smile.

Then they hear footsteps coming into the room "oh no our parents hide!" says Tony to Rudolph. Rudolph floated to the roof like he was in space or something like that hidden in one dark corner of the room. Claire pretended to be asleep her head on Tony's desk, slouched in his chair, Tony pretended to be asleep in his bed when their mother and father came in. Dottie the mother went to Tony, took off his glasses and put them on the nightstand, then kissed Tony on the forehead leaving a shed of lipstick on it,and tucked him in. Then Bob the father, walked across the large room, closed the window, then went to Claire placed her long fiery hair behind her ear, then scooped her up in his arms and carried her out of the room, Dottie followed whispering good night as she closed the door.

They leave the room the door closes, then Rudolph jumps to the floor, looking at the door knowing that Claire's on the other side. "Rudy, may I call you Rudy?" Tony asks, Rudolph nods his head absent-mindedly still staring at the door tempted to open it and see her again. "Rudy are you in love with my little sister?". Rudolph turns to Tony in interest now and asks him a question desperately seeking the awnser "What do you know about her?" Tony looks confused "what do you mean?" he asks one eyebrow below the other. Rudolph paces around the room asking many questions about Claire. Asking questions like, "What does she like?" and Tony replys saying "Art, she loves to create art, that's why there's paint all over her clothes".

Rudolph inhales and then exhales "Art" then he looks at Tony and says"so, she is an artist" he looks away and smiles saying "that is fascinating,.." then he turns to tony excited to learn more "what else?!". Tony rolls his eyes and groans "what else do you want to know?". Rudolph walks to the window hiding his face from Tony asking "is she beloved by anyone?" Rudolph shuddered at the thought of her being with someone. Tony nods his head "yea, everyone at school loves her, she has that kind of personalty that will get you popular, and both Flint and Nigel McAshtion fight over her a lot, they both want to be her boyfriend, but Claire just wants to be their friends". Rudolph sighs with relief that she is the kind of girl who is waiting for Mr Right, Rudolph knew he fit the bill after all they did have an instant connection to one another, and they didn't want to part from one another.

Rudolph turned to a very confused Tony and then Tony asks "are girls your Kryptonite or something?" Rudolph had no idea what Tony was asking Rudolph tilted his head saying "Kryptonite?". Tony Rolled his eyes and sighed then said "really?,... really Rudy you need to get in on the twentieth century talk, let me fill you in "Kryptonite" means "weakness".. duh"

Rudolph tries to say duh but ends up looking like he has brain damage or something, and Tony laughs and then falls off his bed rolling onto the floor with laughter. Rudolph ruffles his brow and asks "what is so amusing?" Tony stands up holding his stomach still laughing waving his hand "oh nothing, nothing dude, just don't say duh it doesnt work out for you" says Tony trying to tone down his laugh. Rudolph is confused with this new way of language then he asks "dude what does dude mean?" Tony shakes his head "You have a lot to learn man, first of all you awnser my question and I'll awnser yours". Rudolph nods his head and sits on Tony's toy chest "very well, repeat your question and I shall awnser it"

Tony sighs "okay, are girls your kryptonite?" Rudolph shakes his head then looks at the door with longing "no, but Claire, Claire is definitly my kryptonite, I would die for her even known I barely know her, she is so enchanting". Rudolph smiles at the door then turns to Tony "now you awnser my question" Tony shakes his head then Rudolph furrows his brow and starts getting erritated with Tony,like he would with a sibling "what now?" asks Rudolph.

Tony shakes his head and rolls his eyes "never mind anyways, "dude" is slang for what you would call a friend. Our language is very different from yours because, first of all Claire and I are from America and secondly... well, it also depends on your age, and by the way you dress.., I am guessing your pretty ancient. Which is a tad creepy especially if you have on growing feelings of tension for my sister that are beyond her years".

Rudolph widens his eyes "no, no it's not like that" Then Tony stands over Rudolph "then what is it like Rudolph?, are you having inappropriate thoughts about my sister!?"Tony knew his job was to protect his sister at all costs even if it means from a friend. Rudolph looks at Tony understanding him because he too has a younger sister, Tony's age and fells the need to protect her as well.

Then Rudolph says "Look Tony I swear it, I would never think that way about Claire, I care about her and her wellbeing, and I know how it feels, to feel the need to protect a younger sibling especially, a sister". Tony steps away from Rudolph and nods then says "alright then, good I am glad we got that straightened out" then Tony smiles at Rudolph and they play nintendo getting back to being dudes once again.

That's the end of that chapter, there shall be more to come.

please do review if you enjoyed reading this and Thank you for reading,

sorry this was a super-duper long chapter, ill try to make the next one shorter

Disclamer: I do not own The Little Vampire I only own Claire


	2. A Favor For A Friend

Love between Humans & Vampires

Chapter Two: A favor for a friend

Claire-11 Tony-12

Claire wakes up to a ringing in her ears and looks at her alarm clock that said 7:30 she presses the button that says snooze and removes her pink covers to the side. She puts her feet on the cold hardwood floors and then walks to her bathroom, that was in her room. Each room in this castle had a few luxuries a huge room, balcony, and a bathroom. It was way different from the house in San Diego they were living in. Tony and her had to share a small room and Claire could not paint on the walls because they were renting the house. Now that their father works for Lord McAshtion he had enough money to buy this castle and get Tony some new video games and Claire a new art set followed by a wooden easel that she placed in her balcony. Living in Scotland in her opinion is a lot better than living in San Diego, the main reason that she liked Scotland better is because she met Rudolph there. Rudolph was unlike any other guy she ever met he was caring, kind, and mysterious.

She slightly thought that meeting Rudolph was only a another one of her dreams were a handsome boy comes to rescue her from everyday life and shows her how amazing life can be, and to not be afraid of new experiences such as flying. Which she was so scared of but when she looked into those gentle crimson eyes of his she knew she was safe with him and that he would do nothing to harm her. Her heart-felt warm with a feeling of affection for him, and she wondered,.. did he feel the same?

She took a shower,brushed her teeth, did her hair and makeup, and then took a good look in the mirror at her self. Her fiery hair was full of bouncey curls shining from the bit of sunlight that came from her small window above her shower. Her eye shadow was a tan peachy color that matched her satfire eyes beautifully, her cherry lip gloss definitely complemented her pearl earings and her outfit of a white button up blouse, navy blue skirt that was above her knees, white stockings and dress shoes, the school uniform.

Of course Claire thought it was a bit too plain so she added a few things to it, first she had a red rose pin just above one of her small breasts. Then she sew on flower buttons that her mother bought for her at a thrift store in San Diego. They used to go to thrift stores together to pick out things for art projects Claire and her mother are close and always found fun things to do together, that is what they would call," girl time".

Tony and their father would have their moments too ,like dad trying to teach Tony golf but Tony was never interested in golf he was allway interested in basketball .But ever sence he moved here he has been interested in vampires and he has had nightmares about them, of course Tony never came and told there parents about his nightmares. In fear of mom and dad sending him to a therapist he was afraid of ruining his reputation and people calling him crazy. So he just kept it to himself and the only person he really told was Claire. He knew he could confide in his loyal, good-hearted sister about anything, and he knew she would not judge him she wasnt the judging type.

Claire zoomed down the stairs for breakfast she sat down next to Tony who was already devouring his pancakes. Then mom flopped three fresh pancakes on Claire's plate from the pan and smiled at her, with happy blue eyes like Claires. "Good morning sweetie" said mom while Claire stuffed a mouthful of pancakes in her mouth, that were now smothered in syrup . Claire smiled at her mom with the mouthful in her mouth looking like she was about to blow a bubble. She swallowed and then took a sip of her orange juice then when her throat was clear she said "good morning mom" in a happy tone. Mom was straight across from her at the oven preparing three more pancakes for her loving husband. Mom asked " so how is your art project going?" meaning the paintings on Claires walls that she was finishing up last night. Claire took another swig of her orange juice so that it would be easier for the thick pancakes to go down. Then she cleared her throat "good I am actually almost done, just a few missing touches here and there" Claire said.

Then dad came down the steps and came into the kitchen and greeted everyone "hey kids" both said "hey dad" at the same time. Dad kissed mom on the cheek and whispered "hey sweet heart" mom responds with a "morning darling" then Dad sits in the chair next to Claire. Clarie was halfway done with her pancakes, dad was reading the paper while mom was pouring him a cup of coffee, and Tony was on his second helping of pancakes. Stuffing them into his mouth inhaling it all not taking a breath. Then it was time for school so Claire and Tony followed mom to the car waving goodbye to dad in his car driving away. Both Tony and Claire hopped in the back seat mom turned on some music the song was "its a beautiful day, by U2" as they drove to school Claire admired the ocean that was just out of reach, she would rather spend the day at the beach then go to school.

Just then Tony whispered to Claire "Hey Claire guess what?" Clarie turned to see her brother anxious to tell her something. She replied with a "what?" he rolled his eyes "Rudolph was driving me nuts all night asking me questions about you". Claire widened her eyes in interest "really, wha.. what did he ask?". Tony rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses and said "all kinds of things like, What do you like? and do you have a boyfriend?". Claire looked at Tony waiting for him to say something else but he didn't, then she couldn't take the suspense no more and asked "what did you say?" he turned to her slightly and said "I told him you were a sucker for art, and that you are an artist, I also told him that you are single, but also that the McAshtion brothers wants you to be there girlfriend".

Claire nodded "okay so what did he think about that?' she asked Tony smiles and says "I don't know, but I do know that he has a major crush on you" Claire was about to ask something else but then Tony then said "but I put him in his place and made sure he learned his boundaries around you". Claire furrowed her brow and asked "Tony what did you say to him?" Tony didn't look at her and ignored her question "Tony!" she demanded then mom said something about not arguing in the car. She glared at him and he sighed and said

"nothing, I just said that he better have good intentions that's all, I just wanted to set him straight. Were good now, he under stands were I am coming from he has a younger sister too that he is protective of" Claire nods and then says "I know that you're trying to keep me from harm Tony, and I appreciate that, but please just stay out of things untill I ask you for help okay". Tony nods his head but knows in his mind to always be on the look out for guys trying to get their dirty paws on his sister he doesn't want her to get her heart-broken or worse case sincerio her getting pregnant. If that ever happens to her with a unfatiful man he knows he is gonna murder who ever that bastard may be.

They get out of the car and say goodbye to their mother Tony looks to his sister walking off to the school. Then he turns away to go meet his best friend at the courtyard to play some early morning Basketball.

He sees his friend Jason shooting hoops and then he makes a slam dunk and then raises his hands up saying "He shoots, he scores and the crowd goes wild ahhh, ahhh go Jason!" Then he flexes his muscles when he sees two ladies walking towards the courtyard. He winks at them with his emerald eyes all the girls at school are attracted to him with his long blond hair blowing in the wind and him showing off his toned body all the time. Jason says "hey ladies, you looking mighty fine" he says puling out his big biceps what he calls "the big guns" the ladies each take an arm and feel his biceps and moan one saying "ohhh..Jason its so big" the other saying "Mmm.. Jason I can hardly fit my hands around it".

Tony just sighs and feels a tad jealous that Jason is so good with the ladies, the ladies leave and say goodbye then Jason turned to Tony. "Hey T-Bone why so glum?" he say mimicking a sad puppy face with his lip out. Tony just rolls his eyes and scratches the back of is neck and sighs "nothing bro, long night that's all" Jason laughed and said in a playful tone "ohh..girlfriend I should know about". Tony laughed and glared at Jason with one eyebrow up saying

"oh come on man you know I can never keep a stable relationship, remember my last girlfriend Eva, man! was that a mistake the only way I could get her away from me was by a reistraing order. She is a psycho biscuit to the extreme, thank god she is in a mental ward now or she would still be stalking me". Jason laughed and said "yepper you are a crazy chick magnet ha ha ha". Tony groaned and punched him in the shoulder and then tony taunted him "show me whatcha got Jay!" he said putting up his dukes . Jason smiled and tackled him to the floor they started play fighting not really meaning to hurt each other they were wrestling and Jason got Tony in a lock position saying "tap out T, Tap out!" Tony cursed "shit, shit , SHIT!" then one of the teachers Mr. Evans found them wrestling as he was walking into the courtyard "TONY THOMPSON AND JASON FISHER WHAT IN HECK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" he yelled. Jason and Tony stood up and dusted off and then Jason was the first to speak "umm sir, we were practicing for your wrestling team sir" he looks at Tony hunching over , hands on his knees out of breath croaking "yea!". Mr. Evans smiles at them and says "good lads but your late for class, the bell rang fifteen minutes ago and the only way youd get on my team is if you have good grades as well as good sportsmanship, now go to your classes amediately". They nodded saying "yes sir" at the same time and then headed towards their classes.

15 minutes earlier

Clare was at her locker getting out her book for english class when she saw her friend Heidi come in. Heidi was as beautiful as a goddess she had long white blonde hair that shined in the cloudiest of days, her body was like an hour-glass when Claire thought of her body like a vase. Every guy that was boyfriend material loved her and wanted her and every guy that was stuck up and selfish wanted Claire. She lit the room with her happy-go-lucky personality saying hello to everyone, everyone loved her after all she is the captain of the cheer squad and claire is the Co-capitan whatever that means. She looked at Claire and jumped around then ran to her and gave her a huge hug then said "Ahh! hey Claire Bear, whats shaking!" she asked shaking her chest. Claire faked a smile "Nothings shaking yet!" she said copying Heidi's up beat tone. Heidi wrapped an arm around Claire then said "Claire be ready because things are gonna start shaking up in your world sister!" Claire was confused saying "how do you mean?" Heidi pointed to the McAshton brothers that were smiling at Claire and then winking at her then pushing one another away trying to get a moment alone in Claires spotlight.

Clarie rolls her eyes and sighs then glares at Heidi and asks "what about them?" thinking there so immature. Heidi turns to Claire with her sweetest face then says "look I know you don't like them" Claire looks back at them fighting then rolls her eyes and shudders in disgust then turns to Heidi

"but I need you to do me a favor just a tinny, tiny one" Heidi says holding her ponterfinger to her thumb "there's this ball there hosting tonight and everyone who's anyone is going to be there I asked them if I could go with my boyfriend Alexander because he really, and I mean really wants to meet Lord McAshton, you know how my boyfriend likes golf anyways, they only said we could go if you would be there date to the ball".

Claire looked at Heidi horrified and said "are you kidding me?" then Heidi started to plead saying "just this once and I will be in your debt, come on be a friend" Claire sighed a "FIne I will" then Heidi smiled at Claire and said "thank you so very much Claire" then gave her a hug after the hug Heidi grabbed Claries wrist and dragged her towards the McAshtons Claire wanted to runaway but decided she would endure this for her dear friend so that Heidi could be in her boyfriend Alexanders good graces.

One of the McAshton brothers Nigel, went to Claire and caressed her face that made her whole body shiver and she wanted to throw up then and there. "Hello my sweet Angelic Claire, you are a beauty as always" Claire rolled her eyes and scoffed at him. Then out of nowhere Nigel wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him her body was now a statue for she was too shocked to move. Then Nigel was bold enough to kiss Claire on the lips that's when Claire got to her senses and stepped on his toe with the heel of her dress shoes.

He yelped and jumped around holding his toe then Claire started walking away then Flint grabbed her hand and said "wait, please my dear Claire" she turned around saying "yes, Flint?" he looked a little more gentle then Nigel "I just wanted you to know that it would be an honor to have you as my date to the ball, and that I would never treat you with such disrespect" he smiled at Clarie then looked as his brother with anger. Claire was touched and liked flint a lot better than Nigel, simply because he was kind and didn't try to have his way with her like Nigel did plus he was more mature in her eyes.

She smiled and then looked at Heidi she was eager for Claire to say yes she was saying "Yes, Yes, Yes" without sound and nodding. Claire looked back at flint who was waiting patiently for her awnser and said "I would love to go to the ball with you flint, but as friends if that's okay" He smiled and nodded "as friends it is then" Flint said then he kissed Claires hand and then released it then he asked " shall I pick you up at eight?" then claire said "okay see you at eight" then he walked away gracefully dragging his brother around with him turning to wink at Claire.

Claire was okay with going as friends it took away a lot of the uncomfortable pressure she had. Claire thought it should be a blast and they would have tons of fun plus she will know what a manor looks like and what its like to live the high life for a change. Except she will want to avoid Nigel he only wants one thing as do most guys in this day and age.

She thought secretly to herself would Rudolph care?, she thought it was silly that he would. They are not boyfriend and girlfriend or anything like that. Even known when she is around him these feelings she never felt before appear and they are good feelings, she is anxious to see him again.

Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed this

I hope you're wondering whats going to happen in the next chapter

Please do review if you enjoyed this :)

Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters in this fabulous movie called The Little Vampire (TLV) however I do own Claire, Heidi,Jason, and the teacher just to let yall know that


	3. Claires Kinght In Shining Armor

Love between Humans & Vampires

Claires POV

I ran to Tony's room and searched the toy box for Rudolph he wasnt there, so I tried looking around Tony's room calling out Rudolph's name he did not awnser. I looked everywhere you could think to look, even on the roof. But there was no sign of him I sat on Tony's Toy chest sadder than I have ever been. Then my mom comes into the room saying its time to get ready for the ball. She asked if I was alright and I said I was fine, I lied of course I was miserable that Rudolph was gone, I pushed it aside for now.

I twirled around the room in my long white dress and looked at myself in the long mirror in my moms dressing room. I had a blue rose in my hair, that was put up in a bun only leaving two fiery squiggly bangs in front of my head. The dress was sparkly and only reveled my neck and shoulders I also had white sliky gloves on with a pearl bracelet. "Mom?" I asked she replied "yes dear?" as she put a necklace on me that had a huge blue satfire on it in a shape of a heart. It was intimidating, I continued "mom, where did you get this out fit for me?" Mom smiled at me "Lord McAshton brought it by for you, he said the necklace you are wearing is one of there family's treasured Heirlooms she said while puting her soft hands on my bare shoulders."They call it the Heart of the Ocean, a lot of Royal Ladys, Duchesses, and Queens wore this and now Lord McAshton gave it to you to wear tonight so you would look stunning for your boyfriend Flint".

I gasped and turned to mom "I told Flint I would go with him as friends mom, were not together!" I said louder than expected. Mom giggles and says "oh sweet heart Lord McAshton thinks you're a perfect fit for flint, he sees you too getting married, plus don't deny that you have feelings for him that would be immature and not true to your heart". I groaned in frustration my mother never talked to me like this before, saying that I have feelings for Flint when I don't.

I looked at mom and said "look, I think Lord McAshton has the wrong idea, I don't have feelings for Flint, I .. I like somebody else that way". Mom had her hands on her hips and asked "who?". I looked around the room thinking uh oh what the heck did I just say? then Mom taps her foot anxiously and says "I am waiting Claire".

I look at her and she asks "what is his name?" I looked away and said "Rudolph..." shyly. Just then Dad knocks on the door and asks to come in, mom and I say it was okay to come in. Dad glances my way and smiles then holds my hands up and twirls me around then he said "you look beautiful darling" then I give my dad a big hug. My mom and I share a glance my mothers face looking like she would say "well talk about this later". Just then there was a ring at the door My father awnsered it, it was Flint he was all dressed up for tonight holding a plastic box with a corsage. Flint greeted my father with a kind "hello" and my father smiled and greeted him back welcoming him inside. He looked up the stairs then said to flint "she should be down in a minute" Flint nodded and contuned to look at the stairs awaiting my arrival.

I start making my way down from the top of the stairs seeing Flint light up with joy to see his family's heirloom on me. I was so nervous first of all to be wearing such a treasured necklace in there family, second because I would be meeting my dads boss aka Lord McAshton for the first time and I wanted to make a good impression for my dad. I was at the bottom step when Flint held out his hand for me to take, I took it and he kissed my hand ... again. We all headed out of the house leaving Tony home alone for the night,Tony was allready upstairs playing "Mortal Kombat" and didn't really care what was happening downstairs he has been in his room ever sence his wrestling practice after school. Plus he knew I would be safe with mom and dad at the ball.

Mom and Dad were already entering the limo I was going straight for it but the Flint stopped and held me in place. I turned to him and asked "whats wrong Flint?" he smiled at me and then took my wrist that didn't have any jewelry on it, and placed a corsage on my wrist that had a sunflower on it,lavender on the sides,with white ribbon. He kissed my hand again and lead me to the limo he let me get in first, Flint saying "ladies first" I got in saying "thank you". Then we drove out to towards the McAshton Manor I felt as though someone was watching me, following me sort of like a guardian angel. And it felt comforting, but also I felt I was crazy for thinking that and pushed that thought away and I joined in to the conversation between my parents and Flint.

Rudolph's POV

As I was flying to Claires house I picked up some roses from one of the rose bushes near her home. I was singing happy and excited to see her again, I wanted to take Claire flying just me and her to a sacred place that I go to escape my dark and gloomy life and this time I want to escape with her. I start to see her house in the distance my heart racing just thinking of her and how she is my sunlight, when ever she smiles at me my heart roars to life and I feel alive makes me crave to do more for her anything to see that smile and that beautiful face again.

I look below and I can barely recognize her because she looked so different she was stunning. She was very beautiful before but now she, she is as beautiful as an angel, my heart stopped and I almost fell out of the sky. But I got to my senses just before I would hit the ground, I was an inch from impact and was hovering over the grass right in front of them covered by some bushes and trees. "Thank you" she said as she entered the vehicle then the boy said "my pleasure" I snarled at him and hissed I had a feeling about him that wasnt good so I decided to follow them.

The vehicle parked in front of a manor of some sort, and I can see that boy holding his hand out to her to help her out of the car. She took it and they walked arm in arm, her parents following they walked inside the manor. I decided I would stay just in case if she needed me I don't know why but I just can't stay away from her no matter how hard I try. I battled with myself over and over one half of the battle debating, she's a mortal, what if your parents knew you had a soft spot for a feeble mortal, I would be a disgrace to our family because they would be afraid of me endangering her in some way which I would rather be tortured then hurt her.

They had an outdoor party, as well surrounded by a beautiful garden and hanging lanterns, the lanterns were not so bright so I was alright. I see Claire and him, come out of the manor he bows and says "May I have this dance" then he holds out his hand to her. She smiled at him like she would a friend. "Certainly" Claire said kindly as she excepted his hand they danced happily then the boy said "Claire I've been thinking" then he dipped her she gasped and he lifted her back to stand slowly there noses almost touching she trys to back away a little because he was getting a little too close. He grabbed her waist and pulled her to him she gasped again and tried pushing him away but he was too strong for her. Just then the boy whispered in her ear "Claire don't you see were ment to be, you and I " she opened her mouth but before she could say anything he kissed her passionately she trashed around trying to get out of it.

She finally was successful in pushing him away breaking the kiss then she said "Flint, I don't feel that way about you, please understand that". She walked away from him then he grabbed her by the wrists tightly she struggled to get out of his grip. "Flint stop it, let me go" she begged, he pinned her against a wall that faced away from the crowd and started kissing her again all over her neck and shoulders giving her hickeys. She was trying to push him away and then he pressed her harder against him and the wall. She winced just then I stepped in to save her from this horrible man who was taking her by force.

Tears left her eyes, just then I grabbed Flints shoulder and said "HEY, Leave her alone!" Flint punched me in the face and I fell to the floor "Rudolph!" Claire said loudly. She started coming toward me looking concerned, but Flint grabbed her wrists and then pushed her she fell to the ground. He started walking toward her laughing, just then I crouched in front of her to protect her I hiss ready to pounce on him, I really wanted to rip his throat out with my fangs "stay away from her!" I warned. Flint laughed "oh blood sucker, you have no chance with her, do you actually think she would like a repulse little scab like you" he laughed .

Just then I lost it and I pounced and I was about to dig my fangs into his neck and rip him to shreds. But then I heard Claire gasp loudly "Rudolph don't!" I looked back at her I saw tears coming out of her sparkly satfire eyes and I felt a deep sharp pain in my heart. "No..." she said silently as she shook her head I looked back at him and stood up above Flint still in shock. Then I said "your lucky Claire is kind and merciful, because if it was just me and you, I would tear you apart" Flint looked back at Claire I growled and held his chin with my forefingers and brought him up to my level his face close to mine and I growled "you don't talk to her, do not make eye contact with her" my voice became louder "AND DONT YOU DARE EVEN THINK ABOUT HER, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" then my voice fell into a silent whisper in his ear "or I will come back here and tear you apart,.. and don't think I will hesitate then, I wont" . Then I dropped him he hit the ground and squirmed away like the little worm that he is.

I turned to Claire with gentle eyes I held my hand out to her she took it I held both of her hands. Then I caressed her cheek and asked softly "are you alright, are your hurt" she wrapped her arms around me in a tight embrace and so did I she leaned her face on my chest and said "you kept, your promise" I chuckled "I told you, I would see you again, I am a man of my word" she looked up at me her eyes twinkling in the twilight of the night and then she giggled then said "I am glad, you are here, I couldn't stop thinking about you today, I missed you" she said cuddling me closer like a beloved teddy bear. I smiled and kissed the top of her head she always smelt so wonderful it was always the scent of lavender and peppermint that I loved.

She fell asleep in my arms, I scooped her up and flew her home we land gently onto her balcony. I placed her gently on her bed and brushed the hair out of her face and then I leaned in for a kiss when I kissed her sparks flew and I felt of surge of aderineline go through me. I can tell she felt it too because her eyes popped open I flew back across the room if I was human I would probably be blushing right now. She sat up on her bed and smiled I looked away ashamed of myself "I'm...so...sorry Claire I.." she came to me and sat next to me, leaned her head on my shoulder and held my hand with both of hers her warmth reminds me of the sun, it feels like I am actually under the suns rays when I am with her. Then she said "oh Rudolph don't be" then she smiled at me then said "Rudolph, I never thanked you for saving me, thank you" then she kissed me on the cheek. Her soft lips were hot to the touch.

I looked around her room and stared at her painting on the wall across the room that was of a bunch of colorful vibrant flowers . She caught me staring at her artwork and she smiled then said "its called Rainbow Flowers, see that the flowers are colorful like rainbows, I joined the two things I love and made art out of it,... do you like it?"

I smiled and said "very much" I turned to her and said "and I like you...very much Claire" she smiled and said "you don't have to go if you don't want to, you could..." she pulled her fire bang out of her face and then said shyly "stay". There was silence for a while then I said "As you wish, I shall stay". She smiled and leaned in for a kiss I leaned in as well and we kiss again making both our hearts feel warm with love.

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed

please review, thank you


	4. Gregory's Betrayal

Chapter Four: Gregory's Betrayal

Please Leave some kind reviews that always gives me inspiration Thx :) and thank you the people who have left reviews, you are awesome!

Rudolph's POV

We lay in her bed her curtains closed so that the sun wont appear in the room, she sleeps on my chest and snuggled my waist. I wrap my hands around her and occasionally brush her hair, and kiss the top of her head. I just gaze at her and her flawless beauty, she has a kind and gentle heart that has given me comfort and warmth from my cold and gloomy life. In fact I wouldn't even call it a life, I call immortality suffering in silence. I have suffered each day of my immortal life that was till I met the girl that I am now deeply in love with, my precious Claire. She is my light that shines the way from the gloom and doom, she gives me more than I could ever ask for I just wish I could do something for her that would show her how much she means to me.

I know!, I'll go fetch some flowers for her, she loves flowers she will have them on her nightstand in the morning. So I gently remove her arms from me and replace my body with a pillow then she yawns "My...Rudolph" and snuggled up against the pillow. I kiss her on the cheek and whisper in her ear "I shall be back soon my beloved Claire" then I pull away from her and say under my breath "I love you".

I leap out of the window and fly into the night sky, I go to the McAshton garden in search for some flowers but when I arrive I see a whole bunch of bone dry dead body's rotting in the garden. I think to myself, the Carne Clan of vampires are back!?, and their first attack was here. I am so glad I've gotten Claire out in time other wise she would be...oh I can even bare to think of what might of happened to her if I wasnt there.

I turn to see my eldest brother Gregory I widen my eyes in shock, Gregory ran away from home a few months ago when father gave him a lecture about not biting humans. Father blames himself for Gregory's absence "Gregory?" then I smell human blood on him. I look at him and he has blood stains all over his clothes and his face is covered in blood, 'hes gone rabid' I think to myself. He grins his wide evil grin "surprised brother?, to know that I have gone against every rule that father wanted us to obey" I now look around the garden.

"What have you done? this is genocide Gregory! what would father thin..." Gregory interrupted coming towards me I was horrified at the horrible monster he has become. He smirks that bloody smirk blood dripping of his chin then he says "don't play innocent with me brother, you have gone against the rules as well, being in love with that disgusting little human" I growl at him and sneer "don't you dare speak of her that way!"

He laughs "oh my dear brother you sicken me, find a girl who is your own species and stop pretending that you do not yearn to suck every sweet last drop of blood from her" . I hiss at Gregory and say "no I don't, I would never bring harm to her, I love her" Gregory burst out into laughter hands on his knees and then after a while of constant laughing Gregory looks to the side to see that his little brother is serious.

I furrow my brow at Gregory, and Gregory does the same, the garden falls silent. I look at my brother in disgust, and then I ask "how could you do this Gregory, you have lost all control of yourself " I point to the mortal dead body's laying all around us "look,look at what you have done,YOU KILLED ALL OF THESE INNOCENT PEOPLE!".

Gregory laughs "Yes I did, but come on admit it you would have beheaded that boy, if it wasnt for your pretty little girlfriend stopping you, and yes brother I watched the whole thing it was really... entertaining you saving her, from that other mortal taking advantage of her" he looks away licks his lips and bits his bottom lip "mmm I bet her blood would taste like heaven..." He was trying to provoke me he knew that I hated him saying such things about my beloved Claire.

I growl "THIS ISNT ABOUT ME, OR CLAIRE, THIS IS ABOUT YOU BETRAYING OUR FAMILY!" Gregory laughs "Oh so the bitch has a name, how lovely I wish to meet her, and suck her dry right in front of you, that would be so... Amazing". Just then I lost all control and began to attack we pounced on one another tearing at each other like lions fighting over a scrap of meat. But Gregory is stronger than me, human blood helps him to heal faster and gives him more strength than animal blood gives me. He pins me on the grass his sharp fingernails digging into my wrists, I try to squirm out of it but Gregory's weight was crushing me.

Gregory laughed "wow I really can get you fired up" I hiss at Gregory and attempt to bite his chin but he knocks his forehead on to mine hard. The last image I see in my blurry vision is a group of vampires circling around me, Gregory standing up before me laughing, before I could look up at him everything turns to black.

By the way The Carne Clan stands for The Carnivore Clan (They drink human blood, and never want to be humans) Gregory is in that clan now... the clan is filled with former Rouges that have come together.

And The Vegan Clan is a clan that drinks (animal blood, also they want to be cured and become humans.) Rudolph is in that clan along with his family & there family's friends.

Thanks for Reading I hope you enjoyed


End file.
